New York City Lovers
by rachelberryxoxo
Summary: Rachel and Puck are in New York. What's going to happen? Read and find out! Rated M for some cussing.


A/N: This is my 11th grade English project. I just decided to change things up a bit.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were sitting on the bed of their hotel room in New York. Since Rachel's summer camp in Juilliard was already finished. They decided to go around the city before they leave on Sunday. They were thinking of places where they should go and Noah was the one who broke the silence. "Rach, how about we go see the Empire State Building tomorrow? It's already dark outside." She just shrugged and nodded. He noticed that she was awfully quiet and then stood up and sat beside her.

"Rach, is something wrong?" He saw worry in her eyes. She looked up at him and said, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just… really tired," she sighed. "So, where are we going for dinner?" He was relieved. He thought he screwed up their relationship again. "How about Bella Luna?" He suggested and she nodded. She loves Italian food so much, she won't be able to live without it.

When she went to the bathroom to change, Noah said, "Rachie B, get dressed fast. We'll leave in 20 minutes." With that, he went through his clothes and changed his shirt and jeans. He brought a camera with him when they went here so they can take pictures and show it off to their friends who'll probably complain on how they aren't married yet.

Whilst waiting for her, he thought about his plan on Sunday. He's gonna propose to her. _What if she says no?_ He's still pondering on his thoughts when Rachel came out of the bathroom and walked towards him. He was sure that he's gawking at her because she's just beautiful.

Rachel was wearing a black, puff-sleeve printed dress with cinnamon colored tights and black flats. Her hair was in soft curls and her bangs was carefully arranged on the side. She had light make-up and he swore she smelled like apples and cinnamon. She stared up at him for a moment and said, "Noah, why are you staring?" His thoughts got distracted when she spoke, so he replied, "Nothing, you look really beautiful tonight." She smiled and blushed at him. "Thank you, Noah. That's very sweet." She kissed him quickly on the lips before saying, "Let's go now."

They arrived at Bella Luna after ages. There was massive along 55th street. They paid the cab and immediately walked inside the restaurant. He pulled out a chair for her; she smiled at the small gesture. She asked, "Noah, what's gotten into you? You're acting a bit different." He thought for a moment before answering, "You, that's what's gotten into me," He wiggled his eyebrows at her and they both laughed because of memories of Puck when he was still into cougars. "Well, how about we order now so we can walk a little bit later?" Rachel said. "Sound's good, babe," he replied.

A waitress came up to them and asked for their order, "Good evening, I'm Samantha and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?" They looked at the menu and found some mouthwatering dishes. Finally, they made up their mind. Noah was the one who spoke first. "I'll have a Scottata Di Carne." Rachel spoke next. "Ravioli Al Formaggio Di Capra for me and a bottle of Pinot Noir Estancia for our drink." She smiled at the waitress who said, "It'll be ready in 15 minutes. Have a nice evening."

They ate their food peacefully. After that, they paid the bill and walked out. As promised, they strolled the beautiful streets of New York from 66th street until 46th where Paramount Hotel is located. They went up to their room, exhausted from the walk so they both decided to sleep early.

The next day, Rachel woke up first and saw that it's already 10 o'clock in the morning. "Noah, wake up! Wake up!" She jumped up and down the bed to wake him up. "I'm up! I'm up! God Rach, it's too fuckin' early! Why the rush?" She giggled like a little kid before speaking. "Noah, we're going to the Empire State Building today!" she squealed with delight and he chuckled at her. " Okay, let's get changed then." She's amazed by how much he has changed. If his 15 year old self saw him, he would've probably told himself that it was just a bad dream.

They arrived at the Empire State Building a little after 12. They went to the top. Rachel was still dazed by the great view. "Noah, you know, I've always wanted a guy to propose to me here. It's always been my dream, but I doubt it will ever happen," Rachel said. "I don't know Rach. Maybe you'll get something even better," he said, grinning at her and thinking about his plan. "Let's go eat lunch," she said.

After eating lunch, they went back to the hotel and rested for a few hours. Rachel fell asleep while watching a Barbra special on TV. After some time, Puck woke her up. "Rachel, c'mon, wake up. We're gonna be late." Rachel suddenly woke up and sat straight on the bed, with some drool on the corner of her mouth. "Late? Why? Do we somewhere to go to? Are we going out on a date?" she rambled. He smirked at her. "Rachie, we're going to a Broadway show, remember? The one you've always wanted to watch. Now, what was it called? It has something to do with that girl named Millie, what was it?" She could see that he's trying really hard to keep up with her and her obsession with Broadway musicals, but he still needs to learn a lot. "Noah, it's called Thoroughly Modern Millie." He suddenly got up ad walked her inside the bathroom. "Go get dressed. We're already late." She nodded and closed the door.

They went inside and she started giggling like an idiot because Lea Michele was the lead star of the musical. The lights dimmed and the show started. She was in tears when Lea showed up. She never thought that she would see her this close. She wondered what she's like in person because almost everyone says that she's a diva. She wants to see her. _Maybe Noah will agree to go with me in the backstage._

After the show, they went back immediately to the hotel. Rachel was still crying because she got her playbill signed by Lea Michele and she had the chance of taking a photo with the legendary Patti LuPone. "Rachel, calm down for a minute," he told her why they were in the elevator. "Oh Noah, this is too…. Overwhelming. Everything I've always dreamed of, happened. I just can't believe it." He snorted at her and said, "Why are you always like that?"

They entered their hotel room and she asked, "Always like what?" He thought for a second and answered, "Always talking about your _stupid _Broadway dreams and yourself." She was taken aback by the hurtful comment he blurted out. She never thought something so rude like that would come out from his mouth. She fought back the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. "Don't you dare talk to _me _about Broadway in that manner!" she yelled and her voice raised an octave. "What do you think am _I _supposed to say when all you ever blab about is that damn Broadway?" he yelled back at her. "Äre you saying that I don't care about you?" Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it clearly. "YES! Exactly my point. You barely have time for me." Rachel glared at him and said, "Y-you just don't understand what it's like to have no one to turn to when your world is falling apart and when your dad abuses you when you were still a kid." Her face was wearing a frown when she recalled those times when her dad would hit her nonstop.

Puck just stood there stunned by what he heard. _Abused? She never told me that. _"I'm sorry to hear that." He tried to hug her but she backed away from him. She's still crying from all the anger and hurt she felt. "Out! Get out!" She pointed to the door but he didn't move. "I said get out! Now!" She dragged him to the door and pushed him outside. She went to bed and slept without changing the dress she wore earlier. She cried until her eyes were red and she fell asleep. _I still love him but…_

Puck took out his phone and called Finn. On the third ring, he answered. "Hey man, what's up?"

He sighed and said, "It's Rachel. She kicked me out of our hotel room."

"The fuck did you do?" he exclaimed.

"I sort of yelled at her and called Broadway stupid," he said innocently.

"WHAT? You should _never _call Broadway stupid in front of her," he said.

"I fucked up big time, didn't I? But what should I do to make her come back?" He asked Finn.

"You have to tell her, dude. Propose to her. Go back there tomorrow, first thing in the morning and apologize and tell her you wanna marry her."

"Thanks Finn." He ended the call and put back his iPhone in his pocket. Time to work on the plan.

He woke up early and immediately went to Paramount Hotel. They thought he was an outsider, but he explained that he was with someone and they believed him because he told them Rachel's name and their room number. He then went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Rachel heard a knock on the door and she didn't hesitate to open it. She saw it was Noah. When she was about to close the door, he pushed his way back into the room and stopped in front of her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for everything I did last night. I didn't mean them. It's just.. I don't want us to be separated. I love you and I will always do. I know you're still mad, but please meet me at Central Park later at 5:00. Wear something formal," he told her and she just sat there dumbfounded.

"O-okay," she replied.

When Noah was gone, Rachel started happy dancing. Her heart almost stopped when she heard that she had to wear something formal. So she took a quick bath and ran down the streets to find some shoes and clothes that will fit the occasion.

5 o'clock came faster than she thought. She was taking a walk in Central Park when someone stopped her. "Hi," Puck said.

"Hey yourself," Rachel said. "What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he said and she saw that he was trying not to laugh. "I'm kidding. Let's walk around first, okay?" She nodded. They held hands while walking.

They were still strolling in Central Park when she saw something that reminded her of their childhood. "Noah, do you still remember the time when we were about 5 or 6 and I confessed to you that I have a crush on you?"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_After going to temple, Rachel and Noah asked their parents if they could go to the park. They happily agreed and went with them._

_Rachel was chasing Puck in the park. She ran and ran but she couldn't catch him. He was running too fast. Suddenly, he disappeared. She couldn't find him. __**He must be hiding from me. **__She looked through the playground but he wasn't there. She looked behind the bushes but he wasn't there either. Finally, she looked up in a tree and saw him sitting on one of the branches, trying hard not to laugh and to look innocent. "Oh Noah! I hate you. Why did you do that? Why did you hide from me?" He started walking away when he heard her yell, "Noah Elijah Puckeman! Come back here this instance." __**She looks just like my mom when angry at me.**_

_When he turned around, looking at her, he saw that she's got her tiny hands on her hips and that only meant one thing: she's furious. He walked towards her and said, "Look Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I promise. Don't be mad please," he said in an apologetic voice with those puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. __**He's so adorable. **__Meanwhile, Rachel stood there looking down and it occurred to him that she's thinking. She looked at him, staring at his hazel eyes which looked like they're begging for forgiveness. He is her __**only **__best friend in the entire world, and she's not gonna let one misunderstanding ruin their friendship. Finally, she said "Okay, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." They hugged each other tightly. He looked at her big chocolate brown eyes and saw that they're sparkling. He noticed that she's blushing a little. "Rachel, do you have a crush on me?" He said without thinking. She blushed five shades of red. "What? N-no," she stuttered, shaking her head side-to-side. He's still looking her in the eyes and said, "If you don't have a crush on me, then why are you stuttering and why do you look like your just died?" Before she could even open her mouth to say something, he said, "And why are you blushing furiously?" She looked down as if someone had stepped on her Mary Jane's. "Okay, fine. I do have a crush on you," she confessed. "Really Rach?" She nodded. "I have a crush on you too," he said and she's blushing again! "C'mon, I'll treat you some ice cream," he said, kissing her cheek lightly and hugging her. He held her hand the entire time they were walking towards the ice cream vendor. After eating, they went to the playground and played with the swing set._

_After a while, they had to go home. "Rach, let's go. Our parents might be wondering where we are. When they found their parents, they bid each other goodbyes and promised that they will see each other again. They looked back at each other coincidently and he blew her a kiss which she caught while their parents weren't looking. She thought that he was really cute and sweet. Though she was still young, she wants to be with him for the rest of her life._

* * *

Rachel stared at him for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed. When he looked up, he said, "Yeah I remember. How could I forget the day you blushed ten shades of red? It was really cute though," he said, laughing. She punched him playfully in the arm and smiled a genuine smile at him.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I love you so much, Rach. And I will continue to love you 'til the day I die." She blushed and said, "I love you too, Noah." They held hands and continued strolling to the Bow Bridge.

Rachel saw the place was empty, Confusion was clearly written all over her face. Noah was just smiling at her. "Noah, why are we here, and why is it empty?" He took one step closer to her and said, "Rachel, first of all, I am not a man of words. Honestly, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for all the words I told you the other night. I'm sorry I've been a douchebag to you during our first year in high school. I didn't mean to treat you in the wrong way. I'm sorry for all the slushies, the bullying and name-calling I did in the past. Sometimes, I think that I don't deserve you and you're too good for me but you proved me wrong. You showed me what it feels like to be loved and what it feels like to be needed by somebody. And I love you for that." He breathed a sigh of relief and smirked when he saw he blushing. "When I first heard you sing in the auditorium, I always knew that you, Rachel Barbra Berry, would go places," he said, making her blush even more.

"Noah, I've already forgiven you for everything you did in the past. How many times will I have to remind you that it's you and me against the world? Nobody can tear us apart, you and I both know it," she said with a smile.

A pause.

Few minutes later, he spoke again.

"Yellow. It's your favorite color because it reminds you sunshine and it makes you think of only the optimistic things in life, even though everyone thinks it's pink. Your favorite flowers are daisies and tulips. Everyone thinks that you only listen to Broadway songs, but you like listening to pop music too. People say that the way you dress is ugly or tranny but I think it looks okay. It suits your cheerful personality. I know you've tried to change it a lot of times when you were with Finnessa but if I were you, I wouldn't. Because no matter what your style is, it still looks beautiful on you. I love you for who you are, Rach. You don't have to change anything." She looked down, biting her lip.

He sighed heavily and went down on his knees. He opened a black velvet box that was hidden in his coat. As soon as he did that, she heard 'Bella Notte' playing in the background. "I love you Rachel Berry. I would never do anything to hurt you again. I know it's too soon and we're too young for this, but I'm willing to wait until you're ready. So, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

She was too shocked to even open her mouth. When she finally absorbed everything that was said, she started crying and he looked a little bit worried but then she said, "YES! YES!" All the worry in his face was replaced with joy because Rachel Berry just agreed to marry him. "Of course I'll marry you Noah. I would love to be Mrs. Rachel Puckerman." He carefully put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

* * *

Read and Review!~


End file.
